Pay Attention to Me
by Simplicity02
Summary: Clementine is a simple girl who wants nothing more than to be noticed which is pretty difficult when your but a private in the military. But when two strange brothers take notice of her, her life changes forever. To make matters worse, the two are alchemists! No pairings as of yet, lots of original characters


01 - Insomnia

I've always found alchemy to be highly overrated. I guess you could say that I take an almost Ishbalan stand point on it all - the way it makes natural things into something almost perverse. Though I think I differ from the Ishbalans on the matter of a god. I'm not really sure what is out there beyond everything, but there is something out there that science cannot explain. I know that much.

My views on alchemy were quite ironic though, due to the fact that I worked for a military that used alchemists and their abilities in several different departments of itself. I myself wasn't an alchemist though. I was just one of the military's many simple pawns. I really didn't mind the thought of that either. The military offered me a stability I hadn't had for many years in my life and a place to live. For me, it didn't get much better than that.

My small room was dark aside from some dim light from the moon coming in from the window near my bed. I lay in the center of my stiff bed, a thin blanket draped over my tense body.

It was nearly four o'clock in the morning and I hadn't slept for a few days, something that wasn't necessarily unusual for me. Generally, I was able to find something to do with my restlessness but tonight there was nothing. Being awake for around 72 hours straight can cause you to finish a great deal of projects, no matter how minuscule.

I found the worst part of my lack of ability to sleep was when I had nothing to do but let my mind wander, as was my current state. At the moment, I was reflecting on my life. At age 16 I hadn't really managed to accomplish too much other than leave home and begin to make a living for myself.

My home life before I came to be on my own wasn't horrific but it wasn't a necessarily positive experience either. My father had died due to some freak alchemy accident that no one had really bothered to explain to me in detail and my mother decided to check out all together after that. I wasn't abused in the slightest, you have to be given some form of attention for that to happen, but I was unhappy all the same. There was really no reason to stay in the small town I came from so I packed up what little belongings I had and left one day and somehow I ended up here, in Central.

Central was better than my childhood home life. Here, I wasn't ignored constantly in a house I shared with another person - I didn't share a house with anyone any longer other than a stray cat that occasionally slipped in windows I'd leave open at night. It was pretty and cuddly so it was allowed to come and go as it pleased.

After laying in my bed for a bit longer, I realized, just like the other nights, sleep wasn't going to come. With a sigh, I heaved myself from the mattress and stood shakily on my feet. Though I wasn't tired mentally, my body had objections to going this long without any rest. My head pulsated with a headache and dizziness compromised my sight for a second. I had to place my hand on the wall to steady myself and, after a few moments, the dizziness subsided enough for me to shuffle to my wardrobe.

There weren't too many clothes hanging within it. Just my uniforms, the rest of my casual clothes tucked away neatly into drawers beneath it.

I grabbed one of the uniforms folded across a hanger and made my way to my bathroom, a feat that wasn't too entirely difficult due to my apartment being a mere studio.

The face that stared back at me in the bathroom mirror was somewhat terrifying. There were darkening bags under its eyes and its face was shockingly pale. Its lips were chapped and its auburn hair hung dull-ly down its shoulders. Its mouth opened in a sigh at the same moment mine did and I looked away from the mirror. No.

Mechanically, I began to get ready for the day. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, splashed cold water on my face, ran brush through my hair, pulled on the (stiff) blue uniform, and glanced at the mirror once more. Nothing had changed in the reflection. The only differences were that its hair was a little neater and it was wearing different clothing. It sighed once more at the same time I did and copied my motions of putting my hair up into a neat bun at the top of my head.

As I exited the bathroom I looked at the clock that I had put up directly across from the bathroom. the hands positioned themselves to say 6:27. There wasn't too much open at this time but a bakery a couple blocks away from my building where I habitually ate breakfast practically everyday. The food wasn't the best but I enjoyed the woman who owned the place.

Grabbing a small bag that served at my purse and my bike that leaned against the wall to the left of the door, I opened the door that led to the outside world and began my daily trek.

At this time of day, there wasn't very much activity and, in all honesty, I didn't mind the solitude of it all. Coming from a small town, it was easy for me to get overwhelmed by Central's constant hustle and bustle atmosphere.

I rode my bike silently, taking in my surroundings. The morning was cool and crisp which I knew would change once the sun made its way higher into the sky. At the moment, it was just inching its way up the horizon. Everything was peaceful, aside from the occasional cars chugging on in the road that ran next to the sidewalk I pedaled across.

Then, out of nowhere, I was blind-sided by a huge wave of dizziness. It took me completely by surprise and before I could stop, I found myself swerving towards a brick building. I immediately squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation of the pain that was bound to come but, before I hit the brick wall, my body shut itself down - causing me to go completely limp.

_A/N:_

_Hello to anyone who decides to read this! I feel really awkward writing this. . Anyways.  
_

_Okay, so, here's the quick deal with me. I was once a fanfiction writer but then I went on hiatus for a million years and now I'm back trying my hand at all of this again. I'm kind of rusty so please, have patience with me. _

_Also, I know this first chapters kind of. . . slow but trust me, that's intentional. I kind of wanted to give you an insight into how this character is. I don't know if I'm making too much sense due to the fact it's 2:30 in the morning where I am. I suffer from insomnia so yeah._

Oh and, if anyone wishes to beta read for me that'd be really great. I really have no idea how you go about any of this but anyone who can help me in general would be a saint.

_Have patience with me please._

_Until next time,  
-S_


End file.
